onepiecetreasurecruiseglobalfandomcom-20200216-history
Missions: Orange Town
Here is a Guide for Missions available in Orange Town I would use Rainbow Striped Dragon as a captain seeing as he is the only one with captain ability and it will boost crew’s ATK by 1.5x, then just choose any chapter in Orange Town and clear it | 1x Rainbow Robber Penguin |- | 2 | Strike Hard! | Beat Chapter 3 "Nami's Trap" with a crew consisting only of characters with Striker as one of their classes. * Your Friend/Helper Captain (if you call any) must also have Striker as one of their classes. | - | 1x Blue Plated Lobster |- | 3 | Intelligent Combo Attack! | Beat any adventure in Orange Town using a team of six INT characters, including a Fiend/Helper Capitan.Perform a total of at least 85 combo hits as you do.*No non-INT characters alowed on the crew. | - | 1x Rainbow Gem |- | 4 | Illusionary Treasure? | Recruit Gaimon once.He appears somewhere in Orange Town. | - | 1x Rainbow Gem |- | 5 | Onrush of Treasure! | Beat any adventure in Orange Town using a team Captained by Gaimon and featuring six *2 characters with Shooter as one of thier classes, incuding your Friend/Helper Capitan.*Your Friend/Helper Capitan must also be a *2 character with Shooter as one of thier classes. | See Shooters for Orange Town Mission for full list or characters you may use. | 1x Red Elder Turtle |- | 6 | Get the Blue Treasure! | Recruit 1 Blue Treasure Turtle in Orange Town. | - | 1x Blue Elder Turtle |- | 7 | Common Goals! | Beat Chapter 5 "Threat! The Chop-Chop Man" using Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit (4*) as Capitan. Deal a total of at least 100.000 damage using only regular attacks in the boss battle.*Iron-Mace Alvida (3*) is not allowed. | Iron-Mace Alvida Smooth-Smooth Fruit | 1x Green Elder Turtle |- | 8 | Beastly Shot! | Beat Chapter 9 "Boodle's Treasure" using Mohji & Richie as Capitan. Deal a total of at least 100.000 damage using only regular attacks. | Mohji & Richie | 1x Yellow Elder Turtle |- | 9 | Zoro vs. Cabaji! | Beat Chapter 11 "Showdown!! Cabji the Acrobat" using Zoro as Capitan.Do not use any Friend or Helper Captain, and keep the crew's total Coast at 30 or below.*No Friend/Helper Capitan allowed. | Any variation of Zoro will work. | 1x Black Elder Turtle |- | 10 | Chop-Chop Timekiller! | Beat Chapter 13 "Clash! Buggy the Clown" using a crew whose total Cost is 49 or below and includes *4 Dracule Mihawk as a crew member, Friend, or friend Capitan.*Friend/Helper Capitan included in the Cost total. | Dracule Mihawk | 3x Rainbow Gems |} PLEASE DO NOT ASK SOMEONE TO FRIEND YOU SO YOU CAN COMPLETE THIS OR ANOTHER MISSION. If you need a rainbow evolver friend or such to clear the missions, don't bother posting here. Even if someone eventually reads your message and adds you as a friend, it may be weeks after you asked. And then he would have to keep the character you want as a main for who knows how long. NOBODY WILL DO IT! What will realistically work: *You'll just get lucky, and one of your in-game friends will put whoever you need as a main captain without coordinating with you (because in game coordination is impossible) *Find a real-life friend, or at least someone on OPTC wikia discord (check reddit for links and ask there if you cannot find it) and coordinate in them in real time (you know, by talking face to face, or chatting on discord or such). * start an alt account, farm for the character you need, and finish this all by yourself. Category:Pages with missing info Category:Missions